User talk:Riot\AU
Admin Status? Do you want to be admin since you are the VP of Maniacal Productions?----Wii maniac, CEO 23:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) New Villains of the Warrior RP What a genius idea, my friend! --Game-fanatic 16:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *Uh, well I can't do that till I learn what he is and stuff. Like, does he run a secret group of warriors like the Queen-person, or what? I need to know something... --Game-fanatic 17:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Whoa, freaky! I don't think someoen like that would have minions, honestly, though. So, the fire made him travel through time? @_@ --Game-fanatic 22:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, okay. That makes sense. But I still couldn't think of any minions that guy would have. --Game-fanatic 23:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Ooh, I got an idea, let's say that Tanith was the nation that attacked. And, eventually, he penetrated the walls of Tanith, and work high in the ranks of the king of Tanith's army, and he gathered a group of Tanith warriors that were willing to become traitors and help him, then he eventually tries to overthrow the king, free the prisoners of Tanith, and turn on his group of warriors, killing every Tanith warrior who crosses his path, 'cause he thinks they're such scums and stuff. Yeah. BTW, here's how the war started: #Princess of Sanjaya kidnapped by the Queen of the Inferno Police secretly, and she hires a whole bunch of people from either country, promising them she will help them end the war. #Sanjaya accused Tanith, because Tanith always wants control and is more ruthless than Sanjaya. #Sanjaya and Tanith declare war. #Inferno Police always kidnapping warriors from either side. #The Queen secretly meets with the king so they exchange a ransom for the princess, but instead the Queen tries to kill the king of Sanjaya. #The Inferno Police learn of the Queen's secret meeting, and most of them quit, 'cause they didn't want that, they wanted justice (yeah, they do the wrong things for the right reasons). #The Queen loses her mind, and tries to assassinate one of the kings during their grand speeches in front of their people, but our characters save the day. #THE END (until the second Warrior RP story). ...That was random. But pie. --Game-fanatic 17:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, very good. And, um, if Mina gets to defeat the Queen, then Ashgard and (Richard and/or Dimitri), or just Ashgard, gets to defeat the Assassin ... somehow. Unless the Assassin turns good, or isn't under the Queen's control or something anymore. --Game-fanatic 21:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Coolio! Looks like our work here is done. --Game-fanatic 19:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Well, uh, maybe before he tries to maul everybody in Tanith, even the innocent civilians, he is convinced that if he took over the kingdom, he could "purify" it, so, since he already overthrew the king (who's either dead, or has fled from the scene, in hiding), he decides to make it his own, and he imprisons most of the rest of the warriors who were still alive, and, eventually, he goes mad and tries to "purify" the rest of the land by taking that over. So, in the end, he's really psychotic, saying when defied that he has to take over both kingdoms in order for real purity. For peace. But he doesn't realize in his madness that he's really causing havoc throughout the nations. Eventually he'll try to take over other kingdoms too, if not stopped. Plus he changes the national colors to white and calls his knights paladins and his wizards priests. They're the "Disciples of Hedes". --Game-fanatic 17:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *Well, of course! What else could expect from me? *slapped* --Game-fanatic 22:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC)